The present disclosure relates generally to the management of input/output (I/O) commands in virtualized computer system. A typical system may include multiple virtual machines, and each virtual machine may have one or more virtual queues. Each queue may include I/O commands originating from a container or an application running in the virtual machine. The I/O commands may have priorities respectively associated with each of the I/O commands. The priorities may control, in part, the order the I/O commands are processed on the physical layer of the system.